


in between breathing

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment caught in the rain, for them and no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in between breathing

Naboo is known as an idyllic planet, and Padme will defend - at length - the right for storms to sweep in under that label.

“It’s _raining_ ,” Anakin says, and the disgust in his voice is honestly worth the water pooling in her headdress, weighing it down even further. She nudges her husband with her hip, and if he stumbles into a puddle, well - some Jedi.

“i’m beginning to think you just have a thing against nature,” she laughs. “It’s raining! Practically the exact opposite of your worst nightmare, Mr I-Hate-Sand”

He moves too fast for her to register, and then his hand is around her wrist and he’s tugging her into the puddle with him. She shrieks a laugh as the quiet, paranoid part of her brain triple checks their surroundings for potential eavesdroppers. Even on Naboo, the idyllic has ears.

Especially on Naboo, maybe.

“That’s not my worst nightmare,” he says softly, and his thumb rubs back and forth over her wrist, tracing veins through paper-thin skin. She is aware, abruptly, of just how fragile they both are. At how easily they could be taken from each other.

She wants to chide him for being such a downer. She wants to remind him of lighter things, to wipe away the furrow between his brow that seems to have become a permanent fixture on his face lately.

She wants, in certain moments, to storm the Jedi Council. Is it arrogance, to want to tear up a tradition that has stood the test of thousands of years? It’s not in Padme’s nature to indulge in arrogance. 

But it is in the nature of Queens and Senators. She has already spat in the face of those traditions, whether they know it or not.

“Hey.” Ani is soft now, the furrow easing. He ducks his head to peer at her, squinting a little against the rainfall. “Where did you go?”

Padme gives her head a shake and her husband a smile. This, she can enjoy. Life is about finding happiness in the moments, the space between two breaths. “You know me. Always thinking.”

“I do know you.” Not breaking her gaze, he lifts her wrists to his mouth, brushing a kiss over the pulse. the space between breaths seems to stretch, as hers catches in her throat. “We should head inside.”

“Oh?” She manages to raise her eyebrows. “And why would that be?”

She feels the smile curve against her skin. “To get out of the rain.”

 


End file.
